Ungewollte Weihnachtsgeschenke
by Slenderella S. Steel
Summary: Eine Weihnachtsfanfiction für Tsumi. Warum äußert man überhaupt Geschenkwünsche, wenn man diese sowieso nicht erfüllt bekommt. Warum fragen die Leute dann überhaupt? Nicht nur Tsumi, sondern auch einige Gryffindors versuchen sich an diesem Mysterium...


Ungewollte Weihnachtsgeschenke

_**Disclaimer: Alle Harry Potter Charas gehören J.K. Rowling. Star Wars gehört George Lucas und Barbie gehört Matell. Tsumi und Kaky gehören sich selbst, manchmal aber auch mir. ^-^**_

_**Die Geschichte ist real, jedenfalls Tsumis Leiden, wegen ihrem Star Wars Kissen. Mir ist eingefallen, dass ich darüber mal eine Fanfiction schreiben könnte, weil Tsumi mich eben am Telefon vollgenölt hat, weil sie das Star Wars Kissen nicht haben will, sondern lieber was praktisches haben will (Alan Rickman, Tom Felton, etc.).**_

Früh am Weihnachtsmorgen (quasi 25.12.) hüpfen 10 Gryffindors in den Gemeinschaftsraum ,weil sie alle so neugierig sind und lieber schon um halb 5 Uhr morgens wissen wollen, was sie von ihren Eltern kriegen.

Alles stürmt auf den großen, rot geschmückten Baum zu. Alle Geschenke sind fein säuberlich nach Namen sortiert, jeder hat seinen Stapel.

Harry sitzt auf einem Stapel von 5 Geschenken.

Tsumi sitzt vor drei Geschenken und ist todunglücklich.

Ron sucht immer noch verzweifelt nach seinen Geschenken.

Hermine strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, weil sie ganze 7 Geschenke bekommen hat.

Neville hat nur ein Geschenk, das hüpft.

Kakyuu schmollt, weil keins ihrer 7 Geschenke aussieht, wie die neue „Tabaluga" CD.

Fred hat 3 Geschenke die denen von George irgendwie ähneln.

George will seine schon ohne sie gesehen zu haben umtauschen.

Lee Jordan hat schon das erste seiner 4 Geschenke kaputtgemacht.

Und Oliver Wood strahlt übers ganze Gesicht, weil er in einem seiner Geschenke eine Stripperin vermutet...

_Tsumi packt ihr erstes Geschenk aus._

**Tsumi:** „Oh, Toll, ein Star Wars Kissen… WAS SOLL ICH DAMIT?"

Ron, der seine Geschenke immer noch nicht gefunden hat: „Gibs mir, dann hab ich wenigstens auch eins!"

**Kakyuu:** „WO IST MEINE TABALUGA CD? Wenn ich die nicht kriege, mache ich einen Amoklauf… oder einen Terroranschlag!"

**Harry (misstrauisch):** „Wegen einer Tabaluga CD?"

_Hermine packt ebenfalls ein Geschenk aus._

**Hermine:** „Oh toll… eine Barbie. Und ich dachte meine Mutter hat Spaß gemacht, als sie sagte, dass meine Oma langsam senil würde…"

**Kakyuu:** „ Ach, das ist nichts gegen meine Omma! Die will mir die ganze Zeit einreden ich wäre schwanger!"

**Oliver:** „Hey, mein Bruder hat mir ne Stripperin versprochen? Die Geschenke sehen aber alle nicht danach aus."

**Tsumi, leise vor sich hinbrabbelnd:** „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass ich ein Deo, ein Buch oder sonstwas wollte, jedenfalls was nützliches. Wofür brauche ich ein Star Wars Kissen?"

**Oliver, beachtet Tsumi nicht:** „Wieso hab ich keine Stripperin?"

**Neville, zeigt auf ein herzförmiges Geschenk auf Woods Stapel: **„Vielleicht in dem da?"

**Oliver, nervös hüstelnd: **„Eh… ehm… danke Neville. Wirklich, du bist eine große Hilfe."

**George:** „Nein, ich habe schon wieder einen Trendy selbstgestrickten Pulli bekommen. Yay-me!"

**Fred, leicht verzweifelt:** „Hey, welches Motiv hast du?"

**George leise**: „Man ist der leicht zu erfreuen…"

**Tsumi, leise in ihrer Ecke:** „Hab ich nicht gesagt, ich will ein Buch, oder ne Cd oder so? Wenn ich sage; Ich wünsche mir ein Buch, kann meine Mutter mir doch nicht einach sowas unsinniges schenken?"

_Neville packt sein hüpfendes Geschenk aus._

**Neville:** „Ohhhhhhh ich habe einen neuen Trever bekommen, nach dem meiner auf so tragische Weise gestorben ist."

**Lee Jordan:** „Hey, jetzt wirf mir das doch nicht ewig vor. Du magst auch Froschschenkel. Gut geschmackt hat er jedenfalls."

**Neville (heult los):** „Wie konntest du ihn nur auf dem Grill spielen lassen? Ich hatte dich doch drum gebeten, auf ihn aufzupassen. Und dann… (schluchz)… und dann…"

**Tsumi:** „Wie kann man aus dem einfachen Satz: Ich will ein Buch, verstehen: ICH WILL EIN KISSEN?"

**Kakyuu:** „Ich will meine Tabaluga CD! Und keins von diesen Scheiß Geschenken ist die CD! Ich laufe hier noch Amok!"

**Ron:** „Seid doch zufrieden mit eurem Kram, ich hab gar keine Geschenke… wem ist eigentlich der noch nicht ausgepackte Stapel?"

**Harry:** „Ähm… der ist dir… du kannst aber schon deinen eigenen Namen lesen, oder?"

Ron stürzt sich auf den Stapel

**Ron:** „Hab ich je gesagt, das ich lesen kann? Egal, hauptsache ich hab Geschenke. Oh… (er packt eins aus)… ein Schuhkarton. (er schüttelt ihn heftig)… ihhhhh eine tote Ratte."

_Kakyuu zeigt ne Schnute und denkt sich: („Dem schenk' ich nie wieder was…")_

**Tsumi:** „Hab ich gesagt, dass ich ein Kissen will? NEIN, ICH HABE LAUT UND DEUTLICH GESAGT: ICH WILL WAS NÜTZLICHES!

_Harry hat schon still und heimlich 2 Geschenke ausgepackt. Keine Karte dabei. _

**Harry (tut überrascht):** „Oh, ich habe Gift Geschenkt bekommen, von wem ist das wohl?"

_Harry beginnt damit, sein drittes Geschenk auszupacken und denkt („P__rofessor Snape versucht es auch jedes Jahr")_

_Hermine denkt sich: (" Ist der immer noch nicht tot? Dabei versuche ich es jedes Jahr.")_

**Oliver (enttäuscht):** "Keine Stripperin? Und wen soll ich jetzt ansabbern?"

**Kakyuu drapiert sich verführerisch um den Tannebaum:** "Tschia, das weiss ich auch nicht!"

**Tsumi den Tränen nahe:** "Ist ein Kissen was nützliches? Ich wollte was, dass ich auch benutzen kann. Bei dem Kissen hab ich doch Angst, dass wenn ich darauf schlafe der Star Wars Schriftzug sich abnützt!"

**Hermine:** "Oh man, Tsumi? Hast du nicht bald genug rumgenölt?"

**Tsumi schüttelt den Kopf:** "Nein! Nur noch ein bissgen, ja?"

_Sie nölt also weiter in ihrer Ecke herum, während Harry ihr das andere Geschenk von ihrem Stapel reicht._

**Harry (aufmunternd):** "Das ist von deinem Opa. Vielleicht kann man das ja gebrauchen."

_Tsumi packt aus und ist einem epileptische Anfall nahe. Auf einem Zettel sind 5 befestigt. Dadrunter steht: "Kauf dir was schönes."_

**Tsumi leicht debil grinsend:** "Ich bringe Opa um… Ich bring ihn um … einfach so am Hals so kkrrrk…"

_Harry rückt ein Stück von ihr weg._

**Harry**: "Schon okay…"

_Kakyuu in der Zeit hat alle ihre Geschenke durchforstet…_

**Kakyuu:** "KEINE TABALUGA CD! Wo ist mein Zauberstab, ich mach euch alle kalt…"

_Neville stürmt in Panik aus dem Raum, während die anderen Kakyuu davon abhalten die halbe Schule niederzumetzeln. _

**George:** "Hey… gaaaaaaaaanz ruhig… keine Panik. Wir haben dir doch eine Tabaluga Cd besorgt. War nur ein kleiner Spaß von uns."

_Lee überreicht das Päckchen mit der Cd._

_Kakyuu hüpft fröhlich durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und strahlt übers ganze Gesicht. Sie singt, tanzt und hüfte immer wieder um den Weihnachtsbaum._

**Oliver:** "Man, die ist ja so einfach zu befriedigen…"

_Alles dreht sich zu ihm um._

**Alle**: "WIE JETZT?"

**Wood zuckt mit den Schultern.** "Schon gut schon gut…"

_Tsumi sitzt schmollend unterm Weihnachtsbaum und sucht nach etwas wirklich praktischem… leider vergebens…_

_Hermine versucht zwanghaft ihrer Barbie loszuwerden_

_Kaky singt: Das verschenkte Glück, von ihrer neuen Cd._

_Und auch sonst ist alles wie gewohnt morgens um circa halb 6 Uhr morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors…_

_**So Ende! Und fröhliche Weihnachten euch allen. Vielleicht gibt's ja noch eine Silversterstory ^-^ mag ja sein. Dann werde ich noch mehr schreiben. Hoffentlich krieg ich meine Tabaluga Cd auch wirklich, ich bin absolut verrückt danach. So ich wünsch euch alles Gute zu Weihnachten und der Tsumi ein wirklich brauchbares Geschenk. Also das was ich ihr schenke, ist praktisch ^-^**_

_**Frohe Weihnachten**_

_**Eure Kakyuu**_


End file.
